Ujo
by cleofromegypt
Summary: One bad decision can hurt for life. An unconscious girl is brought to Fairy Tail and Natsu identifies her as a Dragon Slayer. However, it is soon discovered that this isn't their first encounter, and that a decision made years ago has made her a ticking time bomb. An attachment to my O.C. contest! ( It's the Great O.C. Contest Fairy Tail!)
1. Chapter 1

**Whew! You wouldn't believe how many revisions it took me just to get this chapter up and running! It was worth it though! So, here it is! Chapter 1 of my story and original arc known as the Ujo Arc!**

** Just a Normal Day… **

It was a calm, normal day in the beautiful town of Magnolia. The people of the town were moving through the streets, buying and selling their own goods for profit. The children weaved past men and women carelessly, playing tag and hide and seek with each other. Their laughter ringing through the-

NATSU! IF I SIT DOWN IN ANOTHER ONE OF THESE SEATS AND IT BURNS ME I'M GONNA KILL YOU! TELL ME WHEN YOU AND YOUR FLAMING ASS GETS UP!"

"YOU CAN TAKE MY FLAMIN' ASS AN' KISS IT SNOW FAIRY!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU WALKING DROOPY EYED CAMPFIRE!"

"YOU HEARD ME ICE PRINCESS!"

"YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT PYRO?!"

"BRING IT ON! I'M STANDIN' RIGHT HERE!"

Yep… just another normal day in the town of Magnolia. Even more so in their beloved guild: Fairy Tail. Lucy sat at the bar beside Erza and sighed as the opposites began to duke it out in the middle of the guild hall. Mirajane smiled and cleaned the wooden bar with a towel. She shook her head, amused as Happy flew above the forming chaos cheering his buddy on.

"REAL MEN JUMP INTO RANDOM FIGHTS!"

"YOU GUYS KNOCKED OVER MY DRINK!"

"OH,PLEASE! WE ALL KNOW WHO THE BEST FIGHTER HERE IS! AND MUSICIAN! SHOOBY-DOO-BAH!"

The blonde female sweat dropped and turned to the requip master who was indulging in a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"Uh…Erza…I don't know if you noticed but—"

"I noticed. I've just decided not to do anything this time. What's the use anyway? They're only going to fight again…"Mira laughed at Erza's decision.

"It's true. It happens so much here it's become a normal thing."

She smiled sweetly before being comically knocked unconscious by Elfman's large body. The man seemed to not notice as he threw his legs over the bar and jumped back into the fray.

"…Maybe I'll get them after I finish my cake…"

As if on cue, the now deadly dust cloud knocked the red-head's desert on the floor and began to move away. None of them noticing the damage they had just caused. Lucy scooted to the opposite side of her bar stool away from the anticipated sh** storm while Erza stared dumbfounded at the trampled prize. After a moment of silence for the half eaten treasure, the teenager closed her eyes calmly and stood up from her seat. Turning her back on the bar, she made her way to the center of the guild where the fight ensued.

"Requip…" she mumbled inaudibly as a brief light surrounded her. When it faded Lucy stared in fear.

"E-Erza! I-it's just a cake! You really don't need your purgatory armor!—"

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS IS RESPONSIBLE!"

Hearing her voice, the fight ceased. The participants' faces twisted into ones of complete horror. Natsu let go of Gray's shirt and looked down, noticing something on his sleeve. Icing. It didn't take long for the Dragon Slayer (or the others) to put two and two together. He was dead. Realizing this, Erza was in front of the salamander in a split second. The people around them parted faster than the Red Sea. Natsu swallowed dryly as he stared into the eyes that shone with the wrath of hell itself.

"Natsu-"

"Everyone! Make way!"

A voice called from the entrance, gaining the attention of the guild, including Erza who was ready to pounce on a now trembling Natsu. Her armor faded and she turned to face the voice. Seeing this as a distraction, Salamander attempted to slink away, but was caught in an oxygen cancelling headlock by the S-class female.

"Levy!"

Lucy exclaimed happily. The latter smiled slightly.

"It's nice to see you too Lucy. But we have a problem!"

Erza, still holding Natsu, walked over to the blue haired girl.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Levy looked towards the door.

"Jet! Droy!" She called.

The two boys walked through the door slowly. The sight sent the guild into a fit of murmuring. Droy held a katanna with a black sheath and white cherry blossom patterns on it. Jet held the owner. The face was hidden by a black cloak that was draped over the body but the style and shine of the hair confirmed that it was a girl. Erza's eyes widened slightly as she slowly let Natsu, who was blue in the face, go for good. He whimpered like an injured dog while creating distance between them. She looked over to Mira. The fair haired woman nodded and Erza led the trio to the infirmary. Jet lay the unconscious girl on the soft bed and Droy set the weapon on the wall. Levy turned to Erza with a worried expression written across her face.

"Maybe you felt something… but I didn't feel any magic energy at all…" Erza nodded slowly.

"Well, she's alive… I don't know how… but she is." Mira stared at the girls' sleeping form.

"She might be hurt somewhere, Erza. Help me take this cloak off."

"Right."

Mirajane undid the string from around the teen's neck. When Erza pulled the cloak completely off, a sudden burst of intense heat filled the infirmary and the guild hall causing the members to subsequently fall to their knees. Even Erza fell, weak to the fiery air.

_"W-what is this?!"_ She questioned as beads of sweat formed rapidly on her head.

Beside her, Team Shadow Gear moaned in agony. Mira breathed quickly struggling for a breath of cool air. In the guild hall, members lay on the ground nearly drowning in their own sweat. Natsu stood, looking around utterly confused.

"What the heck's wrong with you guys?!" He ran into the infirmary and bent down where Erza was laying, still holding the cloak.

"Erza! What's going on?! What's happening?! Everybody's on the ground! I wanna join the party too!"

He stated excitedly as he dropped completely face down on the wooden floor, much to the red-head's chagrin.

"N-Natsu! This is no time to play around! I don't know what's g-going on! It happened when we- took…off…her cloak…" she said in realization.

Pushing the fabric to the Salmon haired boy, she ordered him to replace it on the stranger's body. He nodded and carried out his order quickly. The heat subsided and soon, everyone began to regain their strength. After helping up each member in the infirmary, Erza moved back to the main hall to check on everyone else.

"Is everyone alright?!" She relaxed when the mass mumbled in response.

Gray made his way to Erza rubbing his head.

"The heck was that Erza?"

"I'm not sure… we won't have any answers until that girl wakes up—or at least until Master Markarov returns from his conference in Wenia…"

The suddenly shirtless Gray grunted and shoved his hands into his jean pockets, ignoring Juvia's lustful stare. Mira came out of the infirmary moments later.

"Erza! Come back here for a second! I think you need to hear this…!"

The young woman made her way back into the infirmary with Gray close behind. The young girl was now squirming slightly on the bed and mumbling almost inaudibly.

"…P-please…why? Why...? I don't… don't understand…"

The small group listened curiously.

"What is she talking about?" Levy asked. Erza shook her head.

Natsu also stared, his eyes fixed upon the unconscious mystery girl.

"I don't know… but she smells familiar…" He murmured loud enough for the group to hear.

The group looked to Natsu.

"Really? " Mira asked.

He sniffed the air and nodded once.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it now… I just don't know where I've smelled her before… but I know one thing's for sure… this girl's a Dragon Slayer."

Natsu stated matter-of-factly. The pack of seven gasped in disbelief. Gray turned to him.

"You sure about that Natsu?"

"Positive. You can't mistake that smell. We all have it. Wendy, Gajeel, all of us."

"What kind is she?"

"That's just it… I can't tell… there are so many smells coming from her—"

"Well then! Hasn't this been an interesting day?"

"M-Master!"

The group turned to look at the white mustached man who had apparently been standing in the infirmary for a while—along with Happy and Lucy who waved, slightly embarrassed.

"Heh, sorry I didn't say anything earlier guys…" She stated nervously.

"A-aye…"

Markarov pushed through the legs of his children and moved up to the bed. He folded his hands and placed them behind his back while closing his large eyes. Her mouth hung slightly ajar making her breathing seem labored.

"Natsu, are you absolutely positive this girl's a Dragon Slayer?"

"Yeah old man. I'm sure of it. I can smell it on her…She smells like…home…" Natsu stared at the floor in intense thought.

Markarov turned to the trio. "Where did you find her Levy?"

"J-just outside of Magnolia sir. She was just lying there…" The guild master grunted.

"This girl needs her rest. We will regroup outside. I will inform the rest of the guild about the situation. Understand?"

The group answered simultaneously. And the guild master nodded in agreement. They began to file out of the infirmary after Mira checked to make sure that the girl's cloak was secure. The last person to leave was Natsu, who turned around once more and looked at the sleeping mystery.

_"Where do I know you from?"_ He thought before shaking his head and leaving the room silently.

Back in the main hall, low murmurs began to spread. Markarov lifted his hand to silence the guild.

"As you all now know, there is a mysterious guest in our midst. She is somewhat injured and tired. For now we will act like it's just a normal day at Fairy Tail. This girl may need our help, and as a light guild, we will do just that!" The guild cheered in response as everyone began to go back to their normal routine of drinking, eating, and fighting.

Master Markarov took his usual seat on the bar with his legs crossed and arms folded. Mira stood behind him watching the guild members go about their daily business. Markarov scratched his small beard lightly.

"So you say that when you and Erza removed the girl's cloak, a heat wave caused you all to fall to the ground?"

"Yes, that's about what happened. Natsu didn't seem to be affected by it either…but when we put the cloak back on, the heat went away."

"Mmh…I'll have to observe this more… I'm not sure what to think of it…" Mirajane nodded silently.

Her blue eyes traced over the area and snapped to the infirmary door when it slammed shut. The whole guild went silent and shifted towards the infirmary they gasped as the mysterious girl walked to the middle of the guild hallway, her jet black hair fell down to her back and her dark brown eyes scanned the people cautiously. Her hand balled into a fist under her black cloak. Her lips parted slightly.

"Um…where am I?"

**Note: For better effect, read the last line while listening to the song: 'Be As One' **

Me: Well! There it is! The first chapter of my story!

Natsu: How come you made Erza almost beat me up? That's cruel!

Me: Shoulda been watching what you were doing…

Natsu: IT WAS ALL ICE BOY'S FAULT!

Gray: You wanna go flame head?!

Natsu: I'm ready when you are snowflake! *starts fighting*

Happy: What's her name?

Me: You'll find out soon. But I can tell you that she's pretty strong.

Natsu: Aw man! What if she's stronger than me?! Now I gotta fight her too!

Happy: You'd fight a girl?

Natsu: Why not? I fought Erza before.

Happy: Yeah, but she's a monster!

Natsu: That's true! And I think she's still after me for that accident this morning! Let's get goin' buddy!

Happy: A-aye sir!

Natsu & Happy: Next time! _**The Strongest Mage Ever?!**_

Erza: NATSU!

Natsu: S-She found us! Run for it Happy!

Happy: AH! AYE!


	2. The Strongest Mage Ever!

Alright! Chapter 2!...yeah…

**Happy: Previously, on Fairy Tail… Team Shadow Gear finds an unconscious girl outside of Magnolia! **

**Natsu: Yeah, and she's a Dragon Slayer!**

**Happy: Our guild master Markarov returned, and told us to act like everything is normal… But that's gonna be a bit hard to do since the girl just woke up and is standing in the middle of the guild!**

"Can someone please tell me where I am?!" The girl asked, raising her voice slightly. The guild remained silent although all eyes were on her. Natsu stared at the distressed teen with his mouth half open, not able to speak or move. Mira looked to Markarov, who still sat in his same position, ignoring the request. On her own, the fair woman moved from her seat next to the old man and made her way up to the frightened teen with the friendliest smile she could muster.

"You're in Fairy Tail. We're a light guild. One of our teams found you unconscious just outside of this town.

The girl inwardly cringed.

"_Unconscious?! Damn!" _She thought. Mira paused for a moment before continuing.

"We're all glad to see that you're better… Miss…?"

"Sazume...Sazume—Ujo…" She hesitated. Mira smiled brightly as Erza strode up to the pair. Her serious facial features put Sazume on edge.

"One of our members identified you as a Dragon Slayer. Is this true?" She asked. Sazume stared straight into her intense eyes.

"Y-yes, it is." The guild immediately erupted into a quake of murmurs and whispering. Natsu jumped to his feet, scaring Lucy.

"Well, what kind are you?!" He shouted from his table.

The girl thought to herself.

"_That lady just said this was a light guild…That means I should be safe. These people look friendly enough_!"

"Elemental…" The guild gasped loudly and Markarov's eyes flew open. By now, shouts of disbelief rang throughout the guild.

"An Elemental Dragon Slayer?! What the heck is that?!"

"Idiot! It's the most powerful magic user there is! There's only one every thousand years or so, I think!"

"It's been a thousand years?!"

"Being a Dragon Slayer is amazing enough… but to be able to control _more than one element_?!"

Soon, the whole guild was crowded around Sazume, asking her about her abilities and her personal life. Feeling cramped and uncomfortable, the teen hugged herself under her cloak as she tried her best to answer everyone's questions.

"Were you trained by a dragon?"

"Yes."

"What was its name?"

"Polarin."

"And he's an Elemental Dragon?"

"No, he's a Water Dragon."

"Did it disappear too?"

"Too? I-I thought it was just mine… but yes."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen...I think"

"You think?"

"Well I don't really know."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know…"

Near the side, Wendy looked on in fascination.

"Wow Carla! Another Dragon Slayer! Do you think I should say something to her?"

"If you want child, don't hesitate." Wendy blushed while balling her small hands into fists on either side of her body.

"I-it's just…She's so pretty! If I had a mom I think she'd look just like that!"

"Wendy…"

"I have to meet her Carla! But what if she doesn't like me? Wendy asked worried. The white feline sighed.

"She'd be a fool not to. Now come on." Carla demanded, while sprouting her wings. "We won't be able to get through _that _on foot." She explained, addressing the large crowd near the back of the guild. Carla picked Wendy up by her armpits and floated over the mass of intrigued guild members. Wendy began to panic when Sazume noticed them. Carla lowered the girl in front of her and proceeded to hover above them. Sazume smiled warmly making the younger girl fidget and blush. The young woman chuckled at the girl's nervousness.

"Hey, what's your name kid?"

"W-Wendy M-Marvell miss…I-I'm a dragon slayer t-too!"

"Really?"

"Y-yes ma'am! A sky dragon slayer!"

Sazume nodded impressed. She stared, seeing herself in the girl's deep blue eyes. The teen's eyes moved to Carla.

"That's an interesting thing you can do there." She complimented. Carla looked to her slightly surprised.

"Y-yes well…" She stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Um, miss? If it's ok for me to ask you…How many elements can you control?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, Four for now… Ice and Water are my strongest."

"What about the other two?" Another questioned.

"Fire and Earth…actually I… can't control fire that well. Heh…"

"Really?!" Natsu pushed up to the front of the crowd and into Sazume's personal space. She blushed and turned her face away from him, but not before getting a nose full of his natural scent. Smoke and cinnamon. She couldn't help but admit to herself that he smelled pretty nice. For some reason, his smell brought her back to her days with her dragon.

"_You know child, you will be a young woman one day… you'll have to leave this place and mate with another like yourself._

"_I'm never gonna leave you Polarin! Even if I did, where would I find another one like me...?"_

A loud scoff pulled her out of her flashback.

"Well, I ain't never heard of no Elemental Dragon Slayer." Sazume turned around to match the face to the voice. He stood, leaning up against a white post near her. His dark eyes met her brown ones.

"And I definitely ain't heard of no Elemental Dragon…" Sensing the forming conflict, some of the guild members began to retract from Sazume. Her eyelids hung lazily.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I was trained by a _water_ dragon. Not an Elemental Dragon. As far as I know, they don't exist."

The man scoffed for a second time. Louder and more menacingly.

"Well, you can't be an elemental dragon slayer without an elemental dragon. That's how I know you're a fake. But it don't matter anyway… Now that you're all better, you can leave." He jeered, moving his arm in a sweeping motion towards the door mockingly.

Natsu stared the man down coldly.

"Shut up Gajeel!" He growled. Sazume lifted her palm, surprising him.

"No, no it's fine. It sounds like someone's a bit jealous. I wouldn't mind leaving if I knew where the heck I was… She stated. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?! No! You can't! You just—"

Gajeel suddenly burst into maniacal laughter.

"Jealous?! Of YOU?! Ha! How could I be jealous of some lacrima using phony, who can't even control her own power! PATHETIC!" He spat.

Sazume's relaxed expression turned wary as her eyes narrowed. Natsu stepped in front of her, ready to defend the girl's case. Erza stood silently next to Markarov who was now surveying the confrontation closely.

"Erza. If they fight, don't stop them."

"Sir?"

"I need to observe this girl in action."

"Yes master."

"Gajeel! You've said enough!"

Again, Sazume stopped Natsu, who was growing more irate by the second.

"I got this…" This time, she began to undo her cloak. Upon seeing this, Mirajane and Erza's eyes widened. Her fear for what would most likely come next got the best of her.

"S-Sazume!" The latter looked back at Erza.

"What?"

"Are you sure that's safe?" Sazume snorted.

"Yeah…I do it all the time." she explained as she slipped out of the cloak revealing tight black pants and a matching V-neck shirt and boots—not to mention curves that rivaled any models, and the black sheathed katana that Droy carried earlier. Lucy's eyes caught a piece of silver metal that hung about Sazume's neck.

"_No way! Is that… a celestial key?!"_

The guild stared intently as the female dragon slayer turned back to a slightly shocked Gajeel. Her brown eyes never left his dark ones as she slowly drew her weapon.

"You're gonna eat those words…" She stated. Gajeel smirked coyly.

"Yeah? You'll have to make me lacrima user."

"Oh, I plan to. Water Dragon…" At the utterance of those words, Sazume's body was engulfed in a brilliant blue light. Erza's eyes widened.

"_Is she… requiping?!"_

When it subsided, black hair and brown eyes were replaced with dark blue and azure ones. Again, the guild gasped. Wendy, who was standing close by, stared in awe at the person in front of her. Sazume flicked her sword and softly moved past a stone-faced Natsu. As she strode, her magic energy began to flow down her body and into the sword.

"Hope you're ready. I don't hold back."

"Neither do I .Plus, lacrima users only have half the power of real dragon slayers!" Sazume barred her canine-less teeth.

"Well, I guess that's too bad for you I'm not a lacrima user." Sazume lunged towards Gajeel at a neck-breaking speed.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" He called as his arm turned into the uttered shape just in time to block Sazume's attack.

The force of the strike sent a wave of energy through the guild breaking some glasses in the bar and knocking over the guild members that were still in close range of the fight. Seeing this, Carla called upon her aria magic, grabbed an awe-struck Wendy, and flew out of the building, ignoring the child's protests. Back inside, Sazume caught a whiff of Gajeel's scent. Rust. She pushed off of the man and landed a few feet away where Natsu still stood. Sazume growled and wiped the blood coming from a small cut on the side of her face with the pad of her thumb. She eyed the salamander.

"Hey, I know you're mad, but aren't you gonna move?" Natsu gazed ahead straight at Gajeel.

"No, I wanna be close when you knock this guy's piercings off."

The girl smiled. Gajeel grunted as he took his stance and smiled coyly.

"What's wrong girly? Your little dragon didn't teach you combat skills?"

Sazume's smile faded quickly. "No. No he didn't." Her tanned hands gripped the handle of the sword tightly. "But don't worry… I've made up for it."

With that, she charged once more at Gajeel with her katanna glowing a bright blue.

"Sui-ryu… Mizu teppo!"* She shouted as she flicked her sword towards the Iron dragon slayer.

"Wait… what?" That was all Gajeel could say before a powerful blast of water hurled towards him. With quick thinking, he managed to again barely save his skin against another one of Sazume's powerful attacks. He sputtered as the jet of water hit his face forcing him to close his eyes. Seeing this, Sazume advanced.

"…Sui ryugiri!"* A thin, sharp blade of water shot from her katanna cutting Gajeel's iron one in half. His eyes opened in time to see an enraged Sazume side- kick him through the wall and into the infirmary. He groaned before passing out completely. A still angry Sazume began to step over the rubble, her temporarily blue eyes ablaze.

"Gajeel!" A voice called from behind the chaos. The young woman stopped in her tracks and turned slightly as a blue-haired girl raced past her and stooped down to the unconscious male.

"Levy! Be careful!" another shouted from behind her. Sazume looked to them, puzzled.

"_Be careful? Of what? The fight is over—no… could he be talking about me? Of course they are! I just seriously injured maybe one of their strongest guild members and friend and I destroyed their property!" _

The female dragon slayer's eyes scanned the now deathly silent building as the eyes of the others stared back at her in pure fear. She cringed as she looked over to the one called Levy as she tended to her defeated comrade, her eyes filling with tears. The female dragon slayer's hair and eyes returned to their normal color and Sazume quickly sheathed her katanna, grabbed her cloak and bolted out of the guild. Shaking Natsu from his current state.

"S-Sazume! Wait!" He shouted running towards the door before being stopped by Erza.

"Natsu! It might be best if we let her go! Didn't you see that power? That's only half of it! She can't control the rest… she's a flight risk!" Natsu glared at Titania.

"Maybe to you… But as far as I'm concerned, she's family!"

Erza's eyes widened.

"She needs a home and Fairy Tail's gonna be that for her!" He balled his fists tightly. "Erza…I-I felt a connection with her I've never felt with any other dragon slayer or person in my life—Not even Igneel…I've gotta bring her back Erza! I've got to bring her home…"

The red head's hand fell from Natsu's shoulder. She sighed and looked to Markarov who still sat with his arms and legs folded on the bar table.

"Go find her Natsu. Bring her back to us."

Natsu's mouth spread into a wide boyish smile.

"You got it! Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped following the salmon-haired boy out the door.

Sazume ran through the bright city as fast as her legs could carry her. She tried to ignore the confused glances the inhabitants sent her way when she glided past them. Her eyes stung with flying dust and tears that she fought down almost to no avail.

"_How could I have been so stupid? Yeah, that guy was a jerk, but he was still their comrade! And I…Ujo! Polarin! Why did you leave me?!" _

"Carla! You still haven't explained why we had to leave like that!" Wendy whined while slouching on one of Magnolia's park benches.

"That girl was getting out of hand! It's improper to fight a man just because he provokes you with words! It was too dangerous for a child. —And don't slouch! I don't want anyone mistaking us for hooligans!" Carla scolded. Wendy's eyes turned to thin slits.

"…yeah, ok… but did you have to bring us this far from the guild…?"

"…I…suppose I was a bit extreme…"

As she spoke, a flash of black rushed by them. Wendy's blue eyes widened and her head snapped towards the direction of the fleeing body.

"_That looked like Sazume!" _Without warning, Wendy leapt off of the bench and began to run in pursuit of her.

"Wendy!?"

"Come on Carla!"

Back near the square, Natsu weaved his way through carts and people, sniffing the air as Happy hovered over him silently.

"Sazume! Sazume wher'd you go?!" He called. People in the square looked back at him as if he were insane.

"Natsu-"

"Not now Happy! Sazume!" He called again.

"N-Natsu…"

"Happy, I'm busy! Dang! I can't pick up her scent with all these smells-"

"Natsu! Why don't I just _fly_ you over the city?!There's much clearer air up there!"

The boy stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his blue companion. He chuckled nervously.

"Ah, right…Take it away Happy!"

"Aye…"

The female dragon slayer began to progressively slow down as she noticed less and less people near the outskirts of Magnolia. Stopping to catch her breath, Sazume unraveled her cloak and began to tie the cloth around her neck. She sighed, relieved when the fabric hit her bare arms feeling safe, like it was a breastplate of an impenetrable armor. She frowned slightly.

"_Well… I guess I'm just meant to be alone. Way to screw it up Sazume—"_

"Um…M-miss Sazume?" A small voice squeaked from behind her. She turned sharply to a small girl with long dark blue hair and a white floating cat.

"Huh? Oh…Hi. W-Wendy right?"

"Yes. That's right. Where are you going? You just woke up, you can't leave now!"

Sazume rubbed her face and sighed.

"Sorry Wendy…I can't stay…" She said sadly and looked off to the side. Wendy stared at Sazume silently. A soft breeze blew by tugging on the fabric of Sazume's cloak. Taking this as a sign, she smiled at the small girl and turned back towards the frontier ahead of her.

"I have to go now… It was nice meeting you…"

"Is it because of Gajeel?" Sazume winced at the utterance of his name. "D-don't worry about him! He's actually pretty nice once you get to know him… he just doesn't like change…that's all…"

Carla floated in the air silently, looking off. Sazume sighed and dropped her head of wavy allowing rivers of black locks to cascade over her shoulders.

"Wendy, I-"

"Why do you have to leave?! I don't understand!" Wendy's quivering voice sent a chill down the young woman's spine.

"_Why did_ _you leave me Polarin?! I don't understand!" _The raven haired girl turned around once again. She stooped to the child's level, placed her cloaked hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Wendy. I'm so happy that you care about me enough to want me to stay but… look around! Do you see anyone else begging for me to do the same? I hurt one of your guild mates! You may not feel that way but they don't want me back—"

"Sazume!" Wendy and the latter looked to the sky just as Natsu and Happy flew over them. Sazume looked on in shock.

"I knew it! My nose never fails! You can drop me Hap!"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed, dropping the other to the ground. Wendy scrambled out of the way as Natsu landed in front of the surprised female with an earth shaking thud. His fervent eyes stared deep into Sazume's and his rough hands found their way to the shoulders of her cloak. She could smell him now. He smelled more like smoke than something was burning.

"Sazume…Please don't leave!" He begged, shaking the girl slightly. Wendy watched hopefully from behind them. Sazume flinched at the sound of Natsu's pleading voice. She turned her head off to the side to avoid his gaze.

"Natsu…I can't stay…I've messed up-"

"Sazume! Gajeel's a jerk! He knew what he said would make you mad! That's the only reason he said it! He was testing you, and you beat him!"

"But I destroyed half of your guild!" She yelled stubbornly. "I hurt your friend!-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Natsu's voice boomed scaring Sazume and the other three. "That's all we **do** at Fairy Tail!"

"Aye!" Happy stated flying over and landing on Saume's head. "Natsu's right! Actually, _he's_ the one that starts most of the fights!" Sazume looked from the cat to a proud Natsu a bit taken aback.

"Wh-what?" She stared at Natsu who now sported a cheesy grin on his face.

"Yea! You saw how those people crowded around and watched? They love a good fight! We all do! And judging by the way you fight, you'll fit right in! They're gonna love you Sazume!"

Sazume's eyes suddenly welled up with tears. Before she could hide the evidence, she was pulled into a warm hug. She gasped shakily taking in his scent. The cinnamon was now dominating his natural musk.

"Natsu…that's not the only reason I have to leave…I'm a grenade…A flight risk"

The boy's eyes widened slightly. He stayed quiet, but held her closer to his chest. There, they sat on the ground in silence. Natsu placed his head on top of Sazume's.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you out of my sight…You don't have to be alone all your life! It ends today. From now on, you're a member of Fairy Tail." He brought Sazume's face up to his. "I'm bringing you home."

Lucy: Whoa! Drama bomb!

Me: I know right?!

Natsu: So… is she gonna stay?

Me: We'll see.

Natsu: Sure! Next time: _**Son of Evil!**_

Lucy: Th-that sounds a bit scary… I think I'll sit this one out guys…

Happy: Looks like there's another cat here! A scare—

Lucy: Watch it cat!

Translations:

"Sui-ryu…Mizu teppo!"—"Water Dragon…Water cannon!"

"…Sui ryugiri!"—"…Water Dragon claw!"


	3. Any Day Now (Short Story Filler 1)

**Well, I decided that these would be like filler episodes if this actually were a real arc. There will be lots of these, especially when I'm stuck on a chapter, these should entertain you enough. Through these fillers, you will receive extended information on Sazume's life before Fairy Tail and her smaller adventures with others in Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy them! **

**Fairy Tail Tales!** **Chibi Sazume in**: Any Day Now

The young Sazume stood facing the rising sun. She leaned slightly over the edge of the steep hill with her small beige sandal shoes planted in the dew filled grass of the morning. Her tanned toes wriggled playfully and Sazume groaned inwardly as her hands rubbed her tired brown eyes. Her master strode over silently and stood near. He grunted and glared at the sun. The little girl moved back from the edge, awaiting his word.

"Let's go." He mumbled. Sazume's head nodded in agreement and watched tiredly as her Sensei made his way down the slope. Following his lead, the girl stumbled a bit over the rocks and branches that jutted out the side of the hillside. Slowly, Sazume began to awaken and become her lively self again. As they traveled down the slope, the pupil began to hum a tune that eventually turned into a full song.

"Mmmm…Any day now, I will hear you say…'goodbye my love'….and you will walk awaaaay! Then my wild, beautiful bird will have flown…"

Her master turned slightly to the child behind him.

"And where did you hear that song from?"

Sazume cheesed.

"When we were in town that day. I saw this band playing in the square and they taught me the words and I even got to sing with them!" The teacher chuckled at Sazume's childish excitement.

"So that's where you ran off to…"

Sazume smiled innocently and continued her ballad.

He couldn't help but think about the sadness behind the song. At the same time, Sazume's voice was very good despite it being undeveloped. She hit the notes without a single crack in her voice.

"…Any day now. When the clock strikes go, you'll call it off. Then my tears will flow…"

The master walked quietly, enjoying the sound of his student's voice. He closed his azure eyes as pictures flashed behind his eyelids. A happy couple holding a small baby girl, and a young boy with a mop of dark blue hair and eyes like his own peering into their arms. A small girl traveling aimlessly, and meeting a misty blue dragon. The young boy's head being struck on a rock and searching for the light he never saw again. The girl now traveling alone again and coming across him. He keeps his last name secret, but introduces himself simply as Ujo.

"Cause' you won't be around…Any day now…"

It's Sazume. A flash of their life together reels through his mind. Ujo smiled and frowned when a new scene went through his mind. Sazume was running in the opposite direction of the home and a fiery horizon and the scene faded to the pitch black darkness he had grown accustomed to. Ujo frowned.

"…U-ujo…?" The man turned to the source of the small voice peppered with stress.

"Mmh?"

"I- I just asked you if you would ever leave me like the person in that song…but you didn't answer."

Ujo's eyes softened, but his mind fought for an answer. What should he say? The visions never lie, his days with her were numbered. Should he just tell her? Everything?

"Of course not…" He said. What else could he do? He could feel Sazume smile.

"That's good. Cause' now, I don't think I could imagine my life without you Ujo." The man's glossy eyes filled with tears. He fought them back down and grunted.

"H-how about we skip the lesson for today? Alright?"

"Really?! Ok!" Sazume shouted as she began to race back to their small home. Ujo turned towards their home and began to make his way back to the slope.

… _Any day now…_

…_I won't be around…_

…_You'll be all alone…_

…_Any day now…_


End file.
